Les douleurs d'un enfant
by FFelinna
Summary: Yaoi. Squall fait face à son passé et la BGU doit régler une affaire de proxénétisme... Attention fic violente. FIC EN COURS DE MODIFICATION


Les douleurs d'un enfant01   
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Les douleurs d'un enfant   
Genre : sadique , yaoi , lemon... un peu de tout quoi .   
Base : Final fantasy 8   
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de final fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas... même pas mon squallounet c'est dommage uu   
  
Note de l'auteur : attention dans cette fiction Laguna N'EST PAS le père de Squall ; c'est vrai que dans le jeu tout porte a croire qu'il est son père mais pour les besoins de cette fic , il ne l'est pas…   
  
Note de l'auteur 3 ans après écriture de ce chapitre : Ma première fic... émue Qu'est-ce que j'en ai honte n'empêche XD   
  
**   
  
_   
  
L'enfant court dans le champ de blé ; il espère échapper aux cris de son père mais sans succès . Ils résonnent toujours dans sa tête , comme si mille épées lui traversaient le corps toutes en même temps . Il s'arrête , terrassé par une crampe dans la jambe droite ; il voit son père avancer , un sourire sadique aux lèvres et ferme les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder et sachant très bien ce qui va se produire . La même chose depuis maintenant un an , depuis que sa mère est morte ...et qu'elle n'est plus là pour encaisser les coups à sa place, pour le protéger...   
  
Une douleur lui vrille l'épaule ; son père vient de lui attraper violemment le bras et semble prendre plaisir à lui tordre ; il hurle mais celui-ci reste sourd à ses suppliques et lui tord de plus en plus .   
  
- Alors tu espérais encore pouvoir t'échapper n'est ce pas ?   
- .................   
- Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible et que tu es condamné à rester ici et à souffrir! Tu vas répondre petit con ! Réponds ou tu subiras la même chose que ta mère !   
- Papa je.....   
- Suffit!!! Tu voulais encore t'enfuir oui ou non?   
- Je.....non ...je... je voulais juste...aller en ville ....voir les marionnettes...   
- Eh bien non tu n' iras pas! Je te rappelle que je t'ai interdit de t'amuser !!! De toute façon cela mérite une punition exemplaire!!! Tu vas voir quand nous serons à la maison !   
- Mais...   
- Il n'y a pas de mais!!! Et pour avoir protesté , ta punition sera doublée!!!!!   
  
Ils arrivent alors devant leur maison ; cette grande masure délabrée de l'extérieur mais très luxueuse d'intérieur ; de la luxure , partout . Sauf dans sa chambre ; sa chambre? Non même pas . Plutôt une salle de torture , un expiatoire , destiné à lui faire passer l'envie de vivre . Il y rentre avec dégoût et se dirige vers la paillasse qui lui sert de lit . Derrière son apparente sérénité , il a peur . Seules ses mains trahissent cette panique qu'il a apprise à dissimuler ces derniers mois . Il sait ce qui va se produire ; encore et toujours la même chose , comme tous les jours .   
  
La porte s'ouvre . Son père apparaît , une ceinture à la main . On peut lire sur son visage une haine féroce; cette même haine qui l'anime depuis des années sans que l'on ai jamais su pourquoi. Encore une fois , il va souffrir , il le sait . Et personne n'en saura rien , comme d'habitude . Son père est bien trop malin pour ça; c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que sa maison est si éloignée de la ville ; c'est bien plus pratique . Ils sont à 6 km de la ville la plus proche .   
  
Un premier coup vient , le tirant de ses pensées ; suivent des insultes et d'autres coups . Il n'a pas la force de résister . Son corps est déjà marqué et même les coups les plus anciens n'ont pas disparus ; il subit , encore et encore jusqu'à l'humiliation finale...   
  
Et soudain plus rien . Des images lui reviennent en mémoire ; son père qui se rhabille ,le sourire sadique qu'il arbore et la douleur qui ne s'estompe pas , tout cela lui donne la nausée et il se force à ne pas montrer ses sentiments . Non il ne veut pas donner cette satisfaction à son bourreau et il attend . Il attend que celui ci reparte . Lorsque la porte se ferme et qu'il entend le verrou tourner , il laisse libre cours à ses larmes ; il faut qu'il parte sinon il ne tiendra pas . Attrapant son cahier et un stylo - seules choses que son père lui a laissées - il se met à écrire . Il s'épanche dans son journal et il y raconte ses tourments . Tout . Absolument tout .   
  
Il sait qu'il est très en avance pour son âge . Il n'a que 3 ans mais il sait déjà écrire et parler comme un adulte .La vie qu'il mène l'a forcé à évoluer plus vite qu'un enfant de son âge. L'assassinat de sa mère , les humiliations qu'il reçoit , tout cela l'a obligé à mûrir et à prendre conscience de sa situation . Il le sait et se dit que cela doit être le seul coté positif de cette vie . Et il repense à tout ce qu'il a vécu ; il se dit qu'un jour il partira et il oubliera ...   
La fatigue le surprit dans ses pensées et il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves ._   
  
- Squallounet? Réveille-toi mon chérii !!   
- Qu'est-ce que... Linoa? Hé mais... QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE !!??   
- Mah... je passais devant et je t'ai entendu hurler alors je suis venue voir... tu devais faire un cauchemar mon chéri... tu parlais tout seul.   
- Vrai...vraiment ? Et j'ai dit quoi?   
- Ben... en fait j'ai pas très bien entendu, tu parlais de marionnettes et j'ai pas compris la suite mon chéri.   
- Ah? ... Mais... au fait... qui te permet de m'appeler "mon chéri"Linoa ?   
- Ben... je suis ta petite amie non ?? C'est normal !   
- Linoa... dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai jetée hier soir ?   
- Mais tu étais bourré hier soir ! ça ne compte pas ! N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?   
- Bon... dis-moi, t'as pas oublié ton neurone ce matin ?   
- Heu... non mais... tu peux me dire c'est quoi un neurone ?   
- ... Laisse tomber ça vaut mieux . Regarde, là je suis pas bourré, je suis pas fou, j'ai pleine possession de mes moyens intellectuels alors tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout d'accord?   
- Vas-y je t'écoute mon chéri.   
- Snif... ouvre bien tes oreilles et IMPRIME DANS CE QUI TE SERT DE CERVEAU !!!!!! JE NE T'AIME PLUS , TU ME GONFLES , JE CROIS QUE JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMEE D'AILLEURS ET MAINTENANT JE VEUX QUE TU ME LACHES LES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE C'EST COMPRIS ? C'EST TERMINE ENTRE NOUS !!!! A PRESENT SI TU N'A PAS COMPRIS JE TE JURE QUE JE TE LE FERAIS RENTRER DANS TA PETITE TETE A COUPS DE GUNBLADE !!!!!!!!!! Voilà c'est dit alors maintenant sort de ma chambre tout de suite!!!   
- Snif... snif...   
- Au secours elle va chialer ! j'ai intérêt à mettre les bouts moi...   
- OOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Afin d'éviter de commettre un meurtre , Squall s'enfuit vers la cafétéria . Arrivé à l'entrée il aperçut Irvine en train d'aguicher Zell avec on se demande bien quoi...   
  
- Irviiiiine donne-moi ces bretzels! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !   
- Hmm c'est vrai qu'ils sont bons ; juste comme il faut !   
- Arrête de me torturer s'il te plait ! J'en peux plus !   
- Bon allez tiens je te donne le dernier...   
- Merchi !!   
- Hé regarde y'a Squall là-bas! Hé Squall!   
- Oh... t'a vu la tête qu'il tire ? C'est à se demander ce qu'il a fait cette nuit...   
- Idiot ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a lâché la pouffe hier soir ! Par contre il a pas l'air de super bonne humeur...   
- Va savoir...   
- Ferme la maintenant il arrive...'lut Squall   
- Salut...   
- Eh ben t'a pas l'air d'avoir la forme toi? Ou alors y'a peut être kekchose qui va pas?   
- Moi je sais !! j'suis sûr que le "Squallounet d'amour" s'est encore fait harceler par la Linoa...   
- Irvine...   
- Viii ?   
- T'as trente seconde pour la fermer, sinon je te jure que tu pourras plus jamais te serrer aucune fille.   
- Gloups... oui...   
  
Là-dessus encore plus énervé , Squall se leva et partit d'un pas rapide tout en maugréant contre Irvine qui n'en menait pas large et sous les yeux de Zell qui se foutait de sa gueule qui voyait dans cette "réprimande" une punition envoyé par le dieu des bretzels.   
  
- Mais enfin Squall tu n'y pense pas voyons... deux semaines de vacances ! Tu as tellement de travail que tu ne peux pas te le permettre !   
- Et depuis quand avez-vous décidé cela Cid ? Je veux ces vacances ou demain vous aurez ma démission !!   
- Bon... très bien... mais deux semaines , pas une de plus et en revenant je te demanderai d'effectuer une petite mission pour moi.   
- Très bien ; à présent je vais prendre congé si vous le permettez . Je dois aller préparer mes affaires.   
- Nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines donc . Passe de bonnes vacances.   
- Merci .   
- Ah oui heu... si tu peux , emmène Seifer avec toi . Cela nous fera un peu de repos . Quistis m'a rapporté qu'il la faisait tourner en bourrique presque à tous les cours .   
- Ok pas de problème .   
  
- Vous m'avez fait appeler proviseur ?   
- Oui Quistis . Je voulais t'informer de l'absence de Seifer pour deux semaines . Il va partir en vacances avec Squall .   
- Alors je vais être tranquille pendant deux semaines ? MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!!   
- Heu oui bon maintenant tu peux retourner à tes occupations...   
- C'est trop cooool !! A bientôt proviseur !!   
- Heu... c'est ça , à bientôt.   
  
Cid eu l'espace de quelques secondes l'impression qu'il avait fait une énoooooooorme connerie.   
  
2h00 plus tard dans la chambre de Squall :   
  
- Bon j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié.   
  
TOC TOC TOC mon dieu c'est nul   
  
- Entrez.   
- Salut vieux ! Alors comme ça t'a réussi à extorquer 2 semaines de vacances au vieux ? Pas mal pour un soi-disant seed parfait et increvable !   
- Salut Seif ' ! Oui comme tu vois mais ça pas été facile , j'ai du le menacer de démissionner si il ne me les accordait pas...   
- Ah ouais quand même ! N'empêche faut le faire ! Même moi j'ai jamais réussi à les obtenir !   
- Au fait , ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? ça te fera des vacances et aussi des vacances à Cid par la même occasion .   
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais ça va me faire manquer des cours...   
- T'es pas crédible en élève modèle... de toute façon tu sais déjà tout ce que Quistis enseigne aux étudiants de ta classe alors...   
- Bon c'est ok . Mais c'est toi qui arrange le coup avec Quistis !   
- Elle te fais si peur que ça ?   
- On dirait que tu sais pas comment elle est quand elle est en colère !   
- Bon bon ok !   
  
Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une pointe d'exaspération qui mit mal à l'aise Seifer ; bien que son cadet n'ai jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit , il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas . Cela ne se voyait que trop bien dans son regard . Il y décelait une sorte de peur , une cicatrice enfouie en lui et dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne . Il semblait tellement vulnérable dans ces moments , tellement.... fragile...   
Comme un oisillon . Un oisillon qui cherche quelqu'un pour le protéger et bizarrement il aurait aimé que ce soit lui ce "quelqu'un" qui protégerait Squall . Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces sentiments que faisaient naître en lui la vue du jeune brun... et il ne s'en était rendu compte uniquement lorsqu'il l'avait torturé... il ne se l'était d'ailleurs toujours pas pardonné.   
  
Arrête de te faire des idées seifer... tu sais très bien que tu ne l'auras jamais... et tu te fais du mal pour rien...   
  
Squall considérait avec étonnement Seifer ; il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et complètement déconnecté du monde réel . On aurait dit qu'il cherchait des réponses à des questions dont il ne connaissait même pas l'objet . L'ancien chevalier de la sorcière semblait préoccupé par quelconque sujet , banal sans doute pensait-t-il , mais terriblement obsédant et il ne se doutait même pas que c'était lui . Il devinait que Seifer s'en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé avec Ultimécia et même s'il ne savait pas comment , il avait l'impression d'y être lié mais ça il ne pouvait l'expliquer . Abandonnant ses réflexions , il essaya de ramener son ami a la réalité .   
  
- Seifer ? Appela t-il en lui secouant doucement les épaules.   
- Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce que...   
- Tu étais en train de rêvasser, tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires sinon je pars sans toi !   
- Ah non il n'en est pas question !!   
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à une Quistis rendue furibarde par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre :   
  
- Squall tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'emmener avec toi pendant ces deux semaines ou sinon je sens que je vais vous tuer tous les deux !!   
- Heu... vi vi madame !   
- Et plus vite que ça !!! Je veux plus vous voir dans 5mn !!   
- Ok ok !   
  
2mn 36s et 58 centièmes plus tard les deux seeds furent près . Montant dans la jeep que Cid leur avait prêté pour l'occasion , ils partirent rapidement, Quistis étant même prête à pousser la voiture si elle pouvait avoir la garantie qu'il disparaîtraient encore plus vite.   
  
Squall avait décidé d'aller passer ses vacances dans une petite ville très calme et plutôt isolée du monde appelée Méru ; lorsque l'on sait que la ville la plus proche est Winhill et qu'elle est tout de même à 90km, ça donne une idée du trou perdu... comme l'appelait Seifer . Ils roulaient déjà depuis un bon moment quand soudain Squall s'arrêta . Descendant de la jeep comme s'il avait le feu au cul , il courut vers les platanes qui bordaient la route avant de laisser libre cours à sa nausée . Mort de rire Seifer s'avança vers lui et lui demanda néanmoins si ça allait .   
  
- MWA HA HA HA c'est la première fois que je vois un conducteur réussir à avoir la nausée au volant !!   
  
Squall se releva et alla se nettoyer. Seifer continuait de rire aux éclats mais soudain il s'arrêta . Son cadet, qu'il croyait incapable de réagir comme une personne normale tant il était froid semblait sur le point de pleurer. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, le jeune brun éclata en sanglots tandis que son corps s'agitait de tremblements convulsifs . Son aîné s'approcha de lui , ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, sinon lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état .   
  
- Squall ? Qu'est que tu as ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait...   
- Je... non ce n'est rien...   
- Squall te fout pas de ma gueule ! Y'a quelque chose qui va pas sinon tu te mettrais pas à chialer comme ça !! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Et je veux la vérité!!!   
- Ce n'est rien je te dis ! Juste.... des souvenirs qui me sont revenus en mémoire et qui ont provoqué ces nausées... mes nerfs ont lâché c'est tout !!   
- Je... je peux savoir quel genre de souvenirs ?   
- Non tu ne peux pas ! ça ne regarde que moi !   
- Bon... très bien comme tu voudras... mais si tu veux en parler... je suis là ok?   
- Ok...   
  
Le trajet se déroula sans autre incident notoire excepté une nouvelle crise de nausées qui foudroya Squall à peine à 30km de Méru . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , il faisait déjà nuit et ils décidèrent de dormir dans la jeep.   
  
_   
  
L'enfant se terre dans sa cachette. Malgré lui, il regarde l'horrible spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux par la porte entrouverte de l'armoire. C'est sa mère qui l'a caché là. Pour le protéger de son père même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'a que 2 ans après tout, et bien que précoce, il ne peut pas tout comprendre. Des images de la journée lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se revoit, en train de courir vers son père pour lui dire bonjour et l'embrasser. Puis ce dernier qui le repousse et lui flanque une gifle magistrale, comme ça, sans raison .   
Et sa mère, qui en voyant cela, prend une poêle et essaye d'assommer son mari et qui ensuite l'attrape et l'amène dans sa chambre qu'elle ferme à double tour. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le cache dans l'armoire en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Elle essaye d'appeler la police, en vain; il a déjà réussi à enfoncer la porte. Il lui arrache le combiné du téléphone et l'allonge de force sur le lit.   
  
Un cri le ramena à la réalité; de nouveau, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses parents. Il voit son père arracher les vêtements de sa mère et les jeter au sol. Sans ménagement, il la viole. Après s'être libéré dans un long râle, il sort de sa poche un canif et commence à lacérer le corps de sa femme sans aucune pitié. Elle n'hurle même plus, perdue dans une terreur sans nom, attendant la fin de ses souffrances. Il prend plaisir à la malmener; traçant de minces traits sur ses bras laissant couler un filet de sang à chaque fois.   
Soudain, il lui enfonce le couteau dans le ventre, lui fourrageant les chairs. Puis il le retire, arrachant de nouveau à sa victime des cris de douleur. Décidé à en finir, il lui lève la tête et l'égorge avec douceur afin de faire durer son agonie. Elle succombe dans un dernier "je t'aime" pour son fils. Celui-ci, dans l'armoire n'ose plus bouger, pleurant des larmes de rage, de douleur, de tristesse mais aussi de peur. Il ne veut pas subir la même chose, alors il se fait le plus discret possible invoquant hyne ou il ne sais quel dieu de bien vouloir l'épargner. Peine perdue, son père se dirige à présent vers lui et ouvre l'armoire en grand.   
  
- Squall sors d'ici tout de suite !!   
- Ou... oui pa... papa...   
- Très bien; tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à ta mère? Eh bien tu as intérêt à m'écouter si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle, c'est compris?   
- D'a...d'accord...   
- Bon première chose , je t'interdis de parler de ce qui s'est passé ici, tu as entendu? Ensuite, tu vas m'aider à faire disparaître tout ça!   
- ....   
- Attends-moi ici , je vais chercher l'outil nécessaire.   
- ???   
  
Son père le toisa d'un air sadique et un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres .   
  
- Bah oui , tu comprends transporter un corps entier, c'est difficile pour un enfant et puis... c'est plus discret d'enterrer des morceaux plutôt qu'un corps complet...   
- !!!!!   
- Je reviens tout de suite .   
  
Il revint 10 minutes plus tard, tenant dans les mains une tronçonneuse. L'enfant ne pu s'empêcher de trembler violemmment, refusant de voir ce qui allait suivre.   
  
- Ecarte-toi et regarde, je te l'ordonne !!   
  
Il le regarda tailler en pièce le corps de sa mère, horrifié. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement perdu, abandonné entre les mains d'un fou qui était en plus son père. Lorsque celui-ci lui ordonna d'aller enterrer les morceaux de sa mère dans le bois, il se sentit défaillir. La seule personne qui pouvait encore le protéger était morte et il allait devoir lutter seul contre la solitude, les humiliations que son géniteur lui infligerait..._   
  
Seifer fut réveillé en sursaut par les cris de Squall. Se penchant sur lui, il le secoua fortement pour le réveiller. Il remarqua au passage que le jeune brun était de nouveau en larmes.   
  
- Ah c'est pas vrai ! Il a décidé de faire concurrence à la pouffe ou quoi? Squall réveille-toi bon sang !   
- ... hein... quoi..?   
- T'as du faire un cauchemar, tu hurlais dans ton sommeil.   
- Vrai...vraiment ?   
- Mais oui !   
- Ah... et... heu... j'ai rien dit au moins..?   
- Non tu ne faisais que hurler et pleurer...   
  
Squall soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux ; il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et fixa Seifer qui le regardait, l'air suspicieux.   
  
- Quoi?   
- Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ?   
- Non... heu... c'était juste comme ça...   
- Squall...   
- Heu.... oui ?   
- J'aime pas ça quand on se fout de ma gueule... Je suis sûr que ça un rapport avec tes "crises" d'hier !!   
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas en parler !   
- Bon bon j'insiste pas...   
  
L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Les deux adolescents décidèrent d'aller tout d'abord chercher les clés du bungalow que Squall avait réservé pour se reposer .   
  
**   
  
A suivre   
  
Ouah ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas touché cette fic !! J'ai essayé de la corriger au mieux XD   
Mais kekchose me dit que je vais avoir du boulot pour les chapitres suivants...**


End file.
